


It's the Lipstick

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Community: mating_games, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the lipstick that gets Isaac’s attention, not the dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I am either indecisive or an over-achiever. For the first challenge for mating_games, I wrote three ficlets. I submitted one, and this is one of the ones I chose not to submit. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf; I just like to play with them!
> 
> 2013-04-26 ETA: Adding this to the mating games extras collection.

It’s the lipstick that gets Isaac’s attention, not the dress.

It’s not the length of the gown or the slit up the leg. It’s not long brown curls that frame his face. He’s seen Stiles in drag before, after all. It’s a monthly thing, part of the LGBTQ club on campus, and Stiles has gamely gone along with every single drag night since the start of freshman year, despite insisting that he’s just a straight ally.

Isaac gets the feeling sometimes that Stiles isn’t really in _love_ with Lydia; he wants to _be_ Lydia, but just on the first Friday night of the month.

Especially with lipstick like _that_.

“New lipstick?” Isaac manages to ask. Stiles usually goes with a subtle, dusky rose. Something that blends in more with his skin tone than the bright coral he’s wearing tonight. It’s the first time Isaac has seen him in something so bold.

Stiles purses his lips at his reflection. “I decided to try something different. Does it work?”

“Yeah.” Words fail Isaac and he falls back on the simplest response: a quick nod. “It does.”

“Dude.” Stiles glances at him. “You all right there?”

Isaac shakes his head and shifts uncomfortably. His silk panties and nylons are stretched tight, and he’s no longer properly tucked. “Not really, no.” He knows he shouldn’t ask, but he has to, even though Scott’s told him a hundred times that as much as Stiles likes to _play_ , he’s not actually gay. “Are you ever going to come out?”

Stiles twists to face him full on, that perfectly outlined, gorgeous mouth open in an O that gives Isaac too many ideas. “What?”

“Come out,” Isaac repeats. “Look, I know Scott insists you’re straight, but Danny told me how you used to ask all the time if you’re attractive to gay guys. And in case you’re still wondering, the answer is yes. _Hell_ , yes.”

“Hell yes… what?” For all that he’s smart, Stiles doesn’t seem to be catching up.

“Right now, all I can think about is your lips wrapped around my cock.” Which, when Isaac thinks about it, sounds like a line from a bad porno. But it’s true. “You are _definitely_ attractive to gay guys. _This_ gay guy. _Me_. You’re attractive to _me_.”

“Oh.”

Isaac stares at Stiles who stares back and _someone_ needs to make a move. Isaac puts both hands on Stiles’s shoulders and gently nudges him _down_.

On his knees, Stiles stares back up at him, eyes wide and dark beneath long lashes. His hands slide under Isaac’s skirt, pushing it up as fingers skate over the nylons that cover his legs. By the time Stiles reaches his panties, Isaac’s hard and aching. “Please,” he begs.

Isaac holds the skirt up so he can watch. Stiles takes a slow shuddering breath before leaning in and pressing his cheek against the satin panties. He nuzzles and mouthes him through the fabric, leaving a wet spot. Isaac’s hips jerk, and he has to beg again, the word pained. “ _Please_.”

With aching slowness, Stiles hooks his fingers in the nylons and panties and pulls them both down enough to free Isaac’s dick. It bounces a little before Stiles manages to capture it with one hand, holding it while his coral-stained lips stretch to take it in. Isaac groans, doing his best not to come on the spot.

Maybe it _is_ the hair, and the long fake lashes, and the innocent way that Stiles looks at him while Isaac fucks his mouth. Maybe it’s the way the dress gaps at his chest, showing muscle beneath the fake curves. Or maybe it’s the coral lipstick.

Stiles presses his tongue flat to the bottom of Isaac’s dick, adding pressure as he pulls back then swallows him again, matching the slow roll of Isaac’s hips. His eyes close, and he moans softly, and Isaac loves that moment when Stiles starts to lose himself. There are faint trails of coral along Isaac’s skin as Stiles stops trying to be neat and swallows him down.

Isaac’s thrusts stutter; there isn’t time to warn Stiles before he comes. Stiles pulls back, ribbons of white staining his chin and chest, one thin drip across the smudge of coral lipstick still on his mouth.

Isaac pulls him to his feet and kisses him, tasting lipstick mixed with musky fluid.

“I’m out,” Stiles finally manages to say between kisses.

Isaac replies the only way he can: “You’re taken.” Then he sets about proving it.


End file.
